loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulma
Bulma is the love interest of Yamcha and later the wife of Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise. She is also the most famous known Dragon Ball love interest. Biography Bulma is Goku's oldest friend since Goku first met her in the first episode of Dragon Ball. Unlike the other Dragonball characters, Bulma's major characteristic is not her strength, but her intelligence. She was able to construct a dragonball-radar, a shrinking device and a time-machine. Bulma is one of the more hot-headed characters. She'll charge into any scenario purely for the thrill of it and is not afraid to tough-talk Vegeta, who is usually left speechless as a result. Bulma can also be extrememly shallow. She's well aware of the effect she has on men and has no problem with lusting after handsome men even while she's in a relationship or if they're bad guys. Bulma is one of the more fashion-conscious characters in the series, frequently changing her hairstyle and outfit with every single appearance. She shares this trait with her ex-boyfriend Yamcha, Son Gohan and Android 18. She is also shown to be friends with Chi-Chi and Videl. Gallery File:Cvcv.jpg|Young Bulma Bulma-dragon-ball-females-32369853-640-480.jpg|Teenage Bulma in Dragon Ball File:BulmasGotACrush.png|Bulma blushing File:Bulma_makes_a_deal_with_Oolong.png|Bulma in the Tournament saga File:Bulma6.PNG|Bulma in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga File:Bulma.Ep.092.png|Bulma in the King Piccolo saga File:Db133-07.jpg|Bulma after arriving to the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai File:Bulma_Piccolo_Jr._saga.png|Bulma in the Piccolo Jr. saga File: Bulma.png|Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga 2 File:Dragonball-Episode139_152.jpg|Bulma cheering for Yamcha to return some feelings to him File:Bulmasaiyansaga.png|Bulma in the Saiyan saga of Dragon Ball Z Bulma.jpg|Bulma on planet Namek in the Frieza saga in Dragon Ball Z File:Bulma_and_the_baby.jpg|Bulma in the Android saga File:VegetaBabyTrunksBulma01.png|Bulma with Vegeta and Baby Trunks File:20111119035539!BulmaSaiyamanSagaNV.png|Bulma in the Great Saiyaman saga File:BulmaWMATS.png|Bulma in the Majin Buu saga File:Chichi_and_Bulma.PNG|Bulma and Chi-Chi in the Majin Buu saga File:Bulma.Ep.247.png|Bulma in the Buu saga 2 File:Ep247_004.jpg|Bulma in the Buu Saga 3 File:DragonballZ-Episode287_146.jpg|Bulma giving a thumbs up for Vegeta to return her feelings to him File:Bulma&Videl(Ep288).png|Bulma cooking some food at the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu File:BulmasMusic(Ep288).png|Bulma puting on music for her party after the defeat of Kid Buu File:DragonballZ-Episode288_185.jpg|Bulma partying at the celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu File:DragonballZ-Episode288_188.jpg|Bulma and Roshi dancing File:DragonballZ-Episode288_213.jpg|Bulma explaining about Chi-Chi's dance move File:BulmaAndChichiThinkOfGokusAbsense.png|Chi-Chi and Bulma thinking about Goku and Vegeta thCAEFE8NS.jpg|Bulma's family File:VegetaBulma10YearsLater.png|Bulma and Vegeta at the end of Dragon Ball Z File:Screenshot_2014-05-13_16.31.15_(800x480).jpg|Bulma and her friends in the final episode of Dragon Ball Z File:BULMA_DBGT21125.jpg|Bulma as she appears in Dragon Ball GT File:Bulma_GT.jpg|Bulma in GT 2 File:1426.png|Chi-Chi and Bulma in Dragon Ball GT File:DragonballGT-Episode064_86.jpg|Bulma remembering her first time meeting Goku as a teenager while seeing Goku leaving with Shenron File:DragonballGT-Episode064_224.jpg|Bulma and Videl's final scene File:DragonballZ-Movie12 675.jpg|Bulma as she appears in Fusion Reborn File:VidelAndBulma-WOTD.png|Bulma and Videl in Wrath of the Dragon File:Tumblr_m6d9o9ZjYR1ryrpaxo1_1280.jpg|Bulma with her son, Trunks in Wrath of the Dragon File:Bulma2013.png|Bulma as she appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods File:Bulma_Dragon_Ball_Super.png|Bulma as she appears in Dragon Ball Super File:DBS-BulmaKissVegeta.jpeg|Bulma kisses Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super 1083169_1343137318006_full.png File:BulmaHead.jpg File:DragonballZ-Movie12_719.jpg File:DragonballZ-Movie12_728.jpg File:DragonballZ-Movie12_733.jpg File:DragonballZ-Movie12_734.jpg Dragonball-Movie02_283.jpg|Bulma and Yamcha Dragonball-Movie02_274-1.jpg|Bulma's Red Outfit in Movies Dragonball-Movie02_568.jpg|Bulma in Sleeping Princess in a Demon's Castle Dragonball-Movie02_571.jpg Dragonball-Movie03_646.jpg|Ohhhh Dragonball-Movie03_618.jpg|Bulma and Friends db_movie3_567.jpg|Bulma in Mystical Adventure db_movie3_570.jpg|Bulma and Young Goku db_movie3_574.jpg db_movie3_576.jpg db_movie3_818.jpg|She found the Dragon Balls Dragonball-Movie02_1136.jpg|Bulma with Goku and Yamcha db_movie3_572.jpg image-15.jpg Dragonball_Screenshot_0446.jpg Dragonball_Screenshot_0469.jpg Romances Yamcha Bulma and Yamcha first met when they were 16-years-old. Bulma first saw Yamcha while he was fighting Goku and she was instantly smitten with him for his good looks. Yamcha in the battle they hand reacted with embarrassment and ran away due to his fear for women. Eventually, Bulma gave up on using the Dragon Balls to wish for the perfect boyfriend and Yamcha to wish for his fear to go away once they realized they had each other. They become a couple and quickly fall in love. However, their relationship suffers from problems almost immediately; Yamcha spends long periods of time away to train and have no contact with Bulma, who accuses him of neglecting her feelings. In bouts of anger, Bulma tended to lash out at Yamcha and emotionally mistreat him, often blaming him for the cracks in their relationship. Although Yamcha was dismayed by how she treated him, he also said he still loved her and was willing to continue the relationship. They break up several times and get back together throughout their 15 year relationship. Both were interested in marriage and having a family. However, while Yamcha was more interested in this, Bulma had mixed feelings due to their frequent break-ups and his tendency to flirt with other women. By the time the Saiyan Saga takes place, they are separated but a heartbroken Bulma confesses she wanted to marry him after he dies fighting the Saiyans. After his resurrection, they reconcile but they again have problems once Vegeta starts living with her and Bulma shows less interest in Yamcha. Three years after getting back together, they finally break up for good, as Bulma had grown tired of tolerating his unfaithfulness and she pursues a relationship with Vegeta, by whom she bears a son named Trunks. Yamcha was resentful of this but learned to accept it all by forgiving Vegeta and Bulma for their affair. Despite this, they remain close friends and he becomes a good family friend, especially as Trunks grows older and Bulma and Vegeta's daughter, Bulla, is born. Bulma tends to tease him by flirting with him in a friendly manner and Yamcha always offers to comfort her when needed, such as when he comforted her when she despaired over Vegeta's death in the battle with Majin Buu. Overall, they were each other's first love but are more content as close friends. Vegeta Vegeta and Bulma first met in Planet Namek but didn't talk to each other, as Bulma was scared of him and all Vegeta cared about was finding the Namek Dragon Balls but he found her to be very beautiful. Their first impression of each other was not good; Vegeta threatened to kill her if he didn't get the Dragon Ball from her and she preferred Zardon to win against Vegeta, who labeled her an idiot. After Frieza was defeated, Bulma stopped seeing Vegeta as an enemy due to him helping Goku, Gohan, and Krillin fight Frieza. She was willing to put up with him by offering him live with her on the condition he doesn't touch her, and he reluctantly accepted but left soon after to find Goku. During his absence, Bulma began exhibiting an interest in Vegeta after having a dream about him and her feelings for him only grew to deep care and concern after his return and he over stressed himself in training to surpass Goku. Although irritated by her overbearing attitude, Vegeta often submitted to her demands, as he later says such traits are sources of attraction to Saiyans. Four years after they met, Bulma breaks up with Yamcha and begins an affair with Vegeta, ultimately resulting in her becoming pregnant with his child and giving birth to Trunks. However, having a child together fails to bring them closer together; Vegeta was more focused on surpassing Goku than Bulma and their son, and exhibited little to no care for them. Bulma later said they are not a couple but strongly hints she is open to a relationship with Vegeta if he feels the same way, even though she often calls him a jerk and is dismayed by his disinterest in their son. After the Cell Games, Vegeta resolved to be a better person for the sake of his new family, leading to him and Bulma to reconcile and get married. During the seven years of peace that followed, Bulma truely fell in love with Vegeta, who secretly reciprocated her feelings but felt ashamed for giving up his former warrior lifestyle for his family. Bulma was oblivious to this until he allowed Babidi to take control of him and reawaken his evil, causing him to nearly kill Bulma, who was left devastated by this betrayal. Ultimately, Vegeta later felt remorse for this betrayal and, as prove of his love for his family, he sacrificed himself to stop Majin Buu. When Bulma learned this, she was overcome with despair. Similarly, when he learned Majin Buu killed her, Vegeta was overcome with sadness and rage, and wanted to avenge her. Upon his resurrection and the defeat of Majin Buu, Bulma was overjoyed so much she admitted she loved Vegeta and immediately forgave him. Afterwards, they became more comfortable with showing each other deep care and affection, although Vegeta remained reluctant to do so in public. Six years later, they have a second child, a daughter named Bulla. As a married couple, although their personalities are polar opposites, they have a strong unanimous relationship and their marriage turned out to be a happy one. Vegeta is often absent training and is reluctant to do certain family activities, although he often ends up doing them at Bulma's order. Bulma tolerates his absences but supports his desire to train to push his limits and protect the Earth. Arguments are frequent between them but they are very devoted to each other. In fact, Goku pointed out that Bulma had become a motivation for Vegeta, after Vegeta flew into a heated rage and attacked Beerus for slapping Bulma. Goku Goku and Bulma first met in Mountain Paoz when he was 12 and she 16. Goku was amazed to see she was a girl because she was the first human he had contact with other than his late grandfather. Bulma wanted his Dragon Ball to make her wish for a perfect boyfriend and offered Goku to feel her underwear in exchange for the ball but Goku refused. The two then decided to travel together to search for the remaining Dragon Balls. The two quickly became friends although Bulma was dismayed by Goku's lack of intelligence, carefree attitude, and unintentional perverted tactics towards her (seeing her bathing and taking off her underwear). Once Goku became an adult, Bulma was amazed how tall and handsome he had become and stated that she could have fallen for him. When Goku became engaged to Chichi, Bulma was surprised but happy for Goku. Chichi later said she believed Bulma always liked Goku, despite the former's denials. Throughout their friendship, Goku and Bulma stayed close friends and acted as confidants in difficult moments. However, Goku has always harbored a deep fear towards Bulma's temper and tends to get more afraid of her than a powerful foe. Under Chapter 200 of the manga Dr. Slump, Akira Toriyama reveals a secret saying that his editor Kazuhiko Torishima wanted that Goku and Bulma to fall in love. Trivia *Bulma said she was attracted to Yamcha for his good looks and she found his personality to be flaky. *Throughout her relationship with Yamcha, Bulma refused to make it official by getting married because of his constant flirting with other women and she had caught him going out with other women more than once. **When he died in the Saiyan Saga, Bulma regretted how she treated Yamcha and said she would have agreed to marry him if he asked her beforehand. *There has been speculation among the fans in whether or not she was still dating Yamcha when she began her affair with Vegeta. **It has been commonly accepted that she broke up with Yamcha after learning he had been unfaithful again and she turned to Vegeta for comfort and passion. **Toriyama explained that Vegeta and Bulma got together because Vegeta's pride was wounded over his desire to defeat Goku and he sought help from Bulma to comfort him. *Up until he met Bulma, Vegeta never exhibited an interest in women and considered attachments to be a weakness. Based on his baffled and shy reaction around Bulma, it is highly possible that he had never been physically and emotionally close to a woman until he met her. *The extend of Vegeta and Bulma's relationship in regards to their son's conception varies; in the Japanese version, it was a one night stand, whereas in the Funimation dub, it was a short-lived affair. *Vegeta and Bulma refer to each other as bad cooks; Bulma says he has never cooked in his life (though he can cook a few things) whereas Vegeta retorts she is far worse than him and he dreads eating her meals when she does cook. **Bulma also criticizes Vegeta for never contributing to their family and spends all his time training. Vegeta retorts he trains so he can get stronger and protect their family in case of powerful foes arrive on Earth. *Bulma stated at one point, after seeing Goku when he was 19-years-old for the first time, that she would have fallen for Goku and wanted to him to be her boyfriend. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Villain's Lover Category:Dragonball Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Former Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Abusive Partner Category:Love Triangle Category:Royalty Category:Comical Love Interest